Sick Day
by Deerveng
Summary: (FIXED) ONESHOT-Xibalba is sick so La Muerte takes care of him.


**Ugh I'm so sorry about the last one! I don't know what happen! Hopefully this one is better. Enjoy!**

La Muerte is in a good mood. A really good mood. She's in such a good mood that she will even visit her husband in his depressing realm. And that's what she's going to do!

La Muerte appear in Xibalba's castle, holding two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. "Oh sweetie! Let's spend some time together!" She call out.

Xibalba appear in front of La Muerte. La Muerte frown and put the wine and two glasses down. "Oh honey, you look terrible."

Xibalba slump over, his eyes are heavy, his body shivering, his wings are down. He shook his head. "No no, I'm fine. Just a little cold." He said sounding stuffy.

La Muerte put the bottle of wine and glasses down on the floor. She put her hand on Xibalba's forehead. "Honey, you have a fever." La Muerte remove her hand from the God's forehead and she slip her fingers into the long, gloved ones. "Let me take you to bed. You need your rest."

Xibalba is too tired to argue. He only nod.

La Muerte smile at him and guide him to his bedroom. Once in his bedroom, La Muerte slip her hand out of her husbands. "Get undress. I'll get you your robe."

Xibalba didn't answer. He just did what he was told to do. He took off his armor and put it aside. His wife went up from behind, holding out his purple robe. "Here, honey. Slip into this."

Xibalba mumbled something that La Muerte couldn't understand. Xibalba put his boney arms into the sleeves of his robe. La Muerte tie the robe together.

"There." She said satisfied. "Now let's get you into bed."

La Muerte went up to Xibalba's large, black bed. She fluff his black pillows and move the black blankets so Xibalba can lay in bed.

Xibalba sat down on the edge of the bed and lay down. La Muerte tuck him in.

"La Muerte I-"

"Xibalba, you need your sleep. The more you sleep the sooner you'll feel better." La Muerte said while tucking in her husband. She kiss his forehead. "Goodnight husband."

"Goodnight…wife…" Xibalba close his eyes and was fast asleep. La Muerte sneak out of his bedroom and close the door behind her quietly.

When Xibalba woke up, he still feels miserable. He stare upwards to the brick ceiling, having no energy to do anything. Then he heard his door open.

"Xibalba?" La Muerte whisper.

Xibalba turn his head to the door.

"Oh good, your awake. I made you some soup." La Muere walk up to Xibalba, holding a black tray with a bowl full of soup and a fancy silver spoon. She sat at the edge of the bed and she put the tray down beside her. She feels Xibalba's forehead.

"Hmmm…you still have a fever. You poor thing. Here, let's sit up now so you can eat."

La Muerte help Xibalba sit up. She fix Xibalba's pillows so that way he can be more comfortable. Once Xibalba is settled in, La Muerte takes the tray and put it on her lap. She takes the silver spoon and scoops some of the soup, making sure she got some of the thin noodles and small pieces of chicken. She blows on it before putting the spoon near Xibalba's mouth. "Ok honey, open up."

Xibalba opens his mouth and La Muerte feeds him. Xibalba chews his food slowly before swallowing.

After lunch, Xibalba fell back asleep. La Muerte look through Xibalba's room to find medicine. When she couldn't find any, she gave up and sit at the edge of the bed. She watch Xibalba sleep. His chest move up and down. She smile. Even though his sick and miserable, his cute while his sleeping. She look at the bedside table beside the bed and notice a black picture frame. She walk to it and pick up the picture frame. She place her hand over her heart and smile happily. In the picture was Xibalba and La Muerte, together, smiling. They both look so happy in the picture.

"La Muerte…"

La Muerte jumped a bit and turn to her husband. "Yes?"

"Could you…could you bring me some water?" Xibalba ask.

La Muerte put the picture back on the table. "Yes, of course."

She turn and was about to walk away when she felt Xibalba's gloved hand weakly grab her hand. "La Muerte."

La Muerte turn to Xibalba. "Yes?"

"I love you."

She smile and lean close to her husband. "I love you too." She kiss his forehead before leaving him to get his water.

After a few days of bed rest and warm chicken soup, Xibalba is feeling better. He sat up in bed eating the chicken soup.

"Mmmmm…my love this is delicious!" Xibalba comment when he finish the last bit of soup.

"I'm glad your feeling better." La Muerte comment while sitting next to Xibalba.

Xibalba put the empty bowl and spoon on the bedside table next to him. "Yes, me too! Being sick sucks! But…"

Xibalba hold La Muerte's hand. "Having you help me makes the experience less difficult."

"Awww balby." La Muerte respind.

"And now that I'm feeling better…" Xibalba pull La Muerte onto his lap. "Why don't we have some fun?"

La Muerte chuckle. "My, you sure are feeling better."

Just when La Muerte was leaning in for a kiss, she sneeze. The two Gods look at each other.

"I hope you didn't get what I got!" Xibalba comment.

"Oh no it's-ugh…" La Muerte place her hand over her forehead. Xibalba sat up.

"Love? Are you ok?" He ask worried.

"I'm fine. Just a bit…chilly."

Xibalba remove La Muerte's hand and place his own hand on her forehead.

"You got a fever!" Xibalba said surprise. He got out of bed. "Here, lay in bed, I'll take care of you."

Xibalba remove the large hat from La Muerte's head and put it on the bed. La Muerte lay where Xibalba was laying.

"Here, let me find you some medicine. I'll be right back."

"Aww bably, your too kind."

Xibalba smile at his wife and left her alone in his bedroom. La Muerte turn to the picture on Xibalba's bedside table. She smile at their happy expressions before she fell asleep.


End file.
